When Tomorrow Comes
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: 2 years have passed since their divorce and a lot has changed for Sam and Snively. She's an award winning singer/songwriter and he's got a new girlfriend. What will happen after they meet up again? number 5 in my new series. Review please!


Q.N.

This takes place two years after 'I Hope You Dance.' This just shows what has happened since then and sets things up for the next one.

It's been two years since that day, Sam thought bitterly driving down the freeway. "It's been two years since the divorce, since I was last in Knothole, since I saw my kids," Sam continued to herself grimly. She tried to focus on the road so she wouldn't miss her turn to go in the direction to the last arena for her concert tour. She slammed her brakes when seeing someone familiar walking along the freeway. She pulled over to the side of the road and got out of her silver lambo.

"Hope? What the heck are you doing way out here?"

"I ran away from Dad," Hope replied, walking up to her mother and giving her a hug, who returned the embrace.

"You don't be doing that. Someone could pick you off the streets," Sam said.

"I was trying to find you," Hope answered.

"Get in," Sam said, nodding towards the lambo. Hope was opening the backdoor when Sam said, "you can ride shotgun now."

"Cool!" They got in and Sam pulled back on the freeway. Hope talked continuously about anything for half of the way there.

"You do realize that we're gonna have to call your dad," Sam said abruptly.

"Why? Why can't I just stay with you?"

"Hope, I'm really not even supposed to be seeing you right now."

"Why?"

"Court orders and your dad thought it would be better for you that way." Sam pulled into a large hotel and parked. She and Hope walked in, Hope in awe of the height of the ceiling and how many floors up it was. Sam went to the check-in desk to sign in.

"Ms. Brody, how wonderful it is to have you here," the man at the desk had said.

"Yeah. Can I get a double please?" she inquired.

"Yes, of course." The clerk tapped away at the computer's keyboard. "Here you are," the clerk said, handing Sam a scan-card.

She and Hope rode the elevator up to the fourth floor and walked to the door which contained the room they were to have. Sam slid the scan-card in the scanner and opened the door. The room itself was an elegant suite, furnished in dark blues and whites.

"This is your house?" Hope asked in amazement.

"Nah, just my hotel room for tonight."

"It's so big!"

"I've been in bigger suites," Sam replied.

----

"Sal, we've checked everywhere!" Sonic the Hedgehog complained. "We just can't find her! And Ol' Needlenose ain't even tryin' ta help!"

"Sonic, you know Snively's trying to keep Ann calm," Sally said.

"Why? Is she pregnant?"

"Sonic, leave Ann alone; she's done nothing to you," Snively said, walking into Sally's hut.

"Where could she possibly be?" Sally said to herself, marking off another place on a map of the Great Forest. She saw Mecha and Mina come in quietly.

"Where else?" Mecha muttered loudly. "With Mom."

"Mecha, we have been over this; your mother abandoned you. She's never coming back," Snively hissed.

"Dad, you're lying!" Mecha said. Snively heard his cell-phone ring and ignored it. It stopped for a moment before continuing.

"Give me it, I'll answer the darn thing," Mecha growled. Snively ignored his son and looked at the caller I.D: Sam.

"What does she want," he muttered. He opened his phone and said, "hello? What do you want?"

"Trying to run from your past?" she said.

"If you're trying to be funny-"

"I'm not."

"Then why are you calling me?" he demanded.

"Are you looking for Hope?" Sam asked. Snively froze; how did she know that?

"Yes."

"I found her on the freeway a couple of hours ago. Said she was running from you. Why?" He bit his lip until he could taste blood.

"Is she alright?"

"More than hungry, but yeah. We just got to my hotel. I ordered some room service to be brought up."

"At least she's alright. Wait, why are you at a hotel?" Snively asked.

"Concert tour...Snively?" He hesitated to reply. "Yes?"

"How are Mecha and Serenity?"

"They're fine."

"Thanks. When do you want Hope to come home?" Snively could hear Hope in the background saying that she didn't want to go home.

"Assuming how tired she is, I suppose tomorrow will have to do. Are you alone?"

"Yeah, hey, is it okay if I buy her, Mecha, and Chibi a few things?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you! Listen, we gotta go. See ya tomorrow!"

"Don't-" Snively began, "hang up."

"Who was that?" Sally inquired.

"Sam, and she has Hope."

"That was Mom?" Mecha asked.

"Yes, she'll be here tomorrow, unfortunately, to bring Hope home."

"Awesome! I gotta find her something to give to her!" Mecha replied, tearing out of the hut.

----

"What'd he say?" Hope asked. She was eating as much as she possibly could.

"He said you could stay," Sam replied. "We're gonna have to leave in a few."

"Where are we going?"

"I have to work tonight."

"You do?"

"Yeah, about an hour. It's just a concert," Sam replied. After about five more minutes, they left for Springfield, Illinois.

"Mom, how come you're so far from L.A?" Hope inquired.

"The paps won't find me here."

"Paps?"

"Short for paparazzi. Take pictures of celebrities for money." Hope turned on the radio stopping when she heard 'Fireproof' by Pillar.

"Mecha loves Pillar," Hope commented.

"Does he now?"

"Yeah." They soon arrived at Springfield, Hope startled at the size.

"Mom, it's so little!"

"You're used to L.A.," Sam replied, smiling.

"How long did it take to get here?"

"Hour and a half." Sam pulled into a gas station. "Thirsty?"

Hope smiled. "Very!" She and her mother got out and walked into the store. Afterwards, they arrived at the arena Sam was supposed to perform at.

"Hey, Sam, what took ya?" Erika said. "Oh my gosh, Hope!" She was embraced by Erika. Erika and Sam warmed up with vocal exercises before the latter introduced Hope to everyone. She was surprised of how nice everyone was.

"Okay, Hope, I gotta perform now. Stay backstage, don't wander off." Hope looked at her mom.

Sam was wearing black healed boots, dark blues jeans, a white shirt with a jacket matching the jeans, and a black hat. She had on three red beaded necklaces to summarize the outfit. "Mom, you look great!"

"Thanks, kiddo." Sam walked over to the curtains, microphone in hand. Hope watched as Sam ran on stage, performing a front hand spring. "What's up Illinois!" Hope heard the crowd erupt with cheers. "Welcome to the Attitude Tour!" More cheers. "Are you ready to start this?" The cheers got louder.

"You don't sound ready. I said ARE YOU READY TO START THIS?" Sam yelled. The crowd got even more louder than before. The band started playing something familiar to Hope; Sam started singing:

"I hear the turn in your voice,

You see that look in my eyes.

I think you're missing the point,

You think I've lost my mind.

I don't care who started this,

I don't care who started this!

(refrain) Drop the attitude, you don't have to win.

It's not me against you, we can start again!"

Attitude, that's what it is, Hope thought. The concert song list didn't really go by Sam's cd's discography, but most of it did:

Attitude

Listen to Your Heart

Go Figure

Mirror

Addicted

Bullseye feat. Erika Jones

I'm Here feat. Erika Jones

Do You Want Me?

Going Under

L.O.V.E.

My Last Breath

Broken

Breathe Today

Shine

Blush feat. Erika Jones

What Dreams are Made of

Hope had no idea that her mom could dance so well when Sam was performing 'What Dreams are Made of.' Hope found a spare wrap-around mic and got in an extra costume. She ran out on stage, flipping the switch on the mic to activate it. Sam did a double take when she noticed her daughter on stage. Hope's pretty good. As soon as the song ended, Sam turned to Hope and gave her a thumbs-up.

"You all are probably wondering who this kid is. This is Hope, my daughter," Sam announced. "Who obviously now has stage fright," she continued once seeing her daughter unable to move.

"That's all for tonight! GOOD NIGHT ILLINOIS!" Sam yelled, dragging Hope off stage with her.

"Now what?" Hope inquired.

"Autographs."

"Can I come?"

"Of course! You performed, they liked it, and they'll want autographs," Sam replied. They grabbed a couple of sodas and sat down at a table. A crowd swarmed in wanting both of their autographs. Sam's looked so professional: Sam Brody. Hope didn't like hers as much: Hope Kintobor. After at least three hours of signing autographs and visiting with fans, Sam and Hope left the arena.

"Whoa, 12:35? Dad'll kill me if he found out how late I'm staying up," Hope said.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, we still gotta drive back to Quincy, get you some stuff, and go to the hotel," Sam answered. Hope turned radio back on, hearing 'L.O.V.E.'

"Mom, that's you!"

"Yeah." Sam didn't sound too enthused. In fact, Hope noticed part of Sam's tone reflected regret.

"Mom, do you still...you know, love Dad?" Hope asked.

"Hope, please don't ask stuff like that," Sam answered.

"So, you do?"

"Hope, knock it off," her mother said firmly.

Hope did, but thought about all of the possibilities of her parents getting back together again.

----

The next day, Alicia walked through Knothole, planning on going to Snively's, unknowing of the past two years. She let herself in the hut, seeing a decorative change. Sam's not into all of the feminine stuff...Actually, she can't stand it, she thought.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing?" Alicia whirled around to see a woman appearing to be in her late twenties, somewhat tall, thick bangs, black hair, and green eyes. Alicia thought her eyes seemed familiar, like she had seen them before.

"Well?" the woman angrily demanded. Alicia shielded her eyes after noticing the short, silk, leopard print robe the woman was wearing. It was too see-through for Alicia; she personally did not want to see anything under the robe.

"Uh, Snively?" Alicia called. He came from the back, noticing her. "Honey, who is this?" the angry woman inquired.

"First, can you tell your...friend to put something else on?" Alicia said.

"Ann," Snively said, turning to the woman.

"I don't see why-"

"Ann, please."

"Fine," the woman said, storming off.

"What do you want?" Snively asked rudely.

"Where's Sam?"

"How should I possibly know?"

"Uh, she is your wife," Alicia replied.

"Not anymore. We've been divorced for two years."

"Two years?"

"Yes, hasn't Sam told you?" Snively asked.

"No, I've been at a dig site with Travis for the past two years; I left after Armageddon ended."

They heard Chibi cry out and saw Ann go into Chibi's bedroom, dressed, but still revealing a lot of skin.

"So," Alicia said, "she your new wife or nanny?"

"No, my girlfriend."

"What? You can't control yourself around women?" Alicia queried haughtily.

"If I couldn't, I'd be all over you right now. Besides, when we sleep, we _sleep_, nothing else," Snively snapped. "Which reminds me, how is Sam?"

"She finished her tour last night and is working on her sophomore album (2nd Cd)," Alicia replied. "I actually gotta go. I'm supposed to be meeting Melissa at home. Uh, see ya later, I guess," she continued walking out. Sam'll be crushed!

Snively watched her go in resentment. She has no right to tell me what to do or whom to date, he thought darkly. Chibi toddled up to him, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked flatly. The now toddler pointed to her forehead, which the center of it was bleeding profusely in the shape of a crescent moon. He went to the kitchen to wet a paper towel to clean the wound.

"Is she quiet now?" Ann asked.

"For the moment. I can't imagine why she's having this problem though," Snively replied.

"Maybe her mother had this when she was two?" Ann asked. In fact, I know she did. We all had it.

"Possible. I'll call-" Snively began as his phone rang. "It's strange how she does these things," he murmured after seeing who it was.

"Sam, listen, I need to talk-"

"Yeah, about that. I can't bring Hope home right away."

"Why not?" Snively demanded, voice rising.

"Well, we're...bad weather."

"What?"

"We're having bad weather," Sam replied. "We'll be there as soon as we can, I promise," Sam said.

"As long as you bring her back," he responded. They hung up after that.

"How on Mobius was I ever attracted to someone as insolent as her?" Snively said to himself.

"Ooh, why don't you just relax?" Ann cooed. He looked over to Chibi, who fell asleep on the couch.

"I suppose-"

Snively was cut off as Ann pressed her lips and body up against his. He picked her up, kissing back, carrying her to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him...

----

As they were waiting for better weather conditions, Hope was telling Sam about what had happened in Knothole in the past two years.

"Oh, and that sleaze-bag dad of mine-"

"Hope!"

"It's true, Sam," Alicia said, coming in with Travis. "He's hanging around this- this sl-"

"Alicia, babe, please," Travis intervened.

"Mom, how can you not be mad about this?"

"I'm just...not, okay? Let's go shopping, get our minds off of it," Sam said. Alicia, Travis, and Hope followed her out, ready to greet the unfortunate weather.

----

Snively was nursing Chibi's forehead again when he heard someone knocking at the front door.

"Ann, could you get that?"

"I'll get it!" Mecha said quickly, rushing toward the door.

"Hi mom!" he greeted as he swung the door open.

"Hey Mecha!" Sam replied, giving him a hug. She fought tears of happiness, and tears of sadness, as she looked two of her children over, seeing how much they'd grown; Hope looked like a young lady, but like Sam, didn't act like it. Chibi jumped out of her father's grip and ran to her mother.

"Mommy!" the child squealed.

"Oh my! Serenity," Sam said, picking up her youngest. "Now, I think I have a few things for you guys," Sam smiled. She set Chibi down and brought in a few sacks from outside.

"Toys!" Chibi said happily, clapping her hands.

"Yes, and no," Sam said, noticing Snively's look of disapproval at the bags. The kids tore through the bags, finding many things that they knew they'd enjoy.

"Sam," Ann said, finally making herself known, "why don't you stay for dinner?"

"I don't know; I gotta bunch of stuff to get done," she replied. But, after looking at her kids, she nodded, "but, I guess I can do that later."

"Great," Mecha said, smiling widely.

----

While Ann was pouring three glasses of wine for the adults, she pulled out a small vessel of cyanide and tipped it into one of the glasses. She hid the vessel quickly when hearing Snively come in.

"Is dinner almost ready?"

"Mmhmm. About a few more minutes, dear," Ann replied. Her boyfriend went back in the other room, seeming satisfied with her answer. She set the table quickly, placing Sam between her and Snively. She called everyone in, telling Sam where to sit. Sam noticed the wine in her glass bubbling irregularly. Hmm, cyanide. What an amateur, Sam thought distastefully, realizing her wine was toxic.

"Um, I don't drink," she said.

"Oh, would like something different?" Ann inquired innocently.

"No, I brought something of my own," Sam replied, holding up a can of Dr. Pepper, smiling. She noticed the glare from Ann and acknowledged it with a nod. The adults talked about politics (Sam struggled through the conversation a little; she never had any idea of what was going on in politics and didn't care to) and Sam's career as a singer. Sam's cell-phone started to ring and she looked at the caller I.D.

"Do you mind if I take this?" Sam asked.

"Not at all," Ann said sweetly. Sam listened for a moment before hanging up.

"As much as I'd like to stick around, I gotta go," she said getting up.

"Oh, well, it's been nice seeing you," Snively replied.

"Yeah, no kidding." The kids gave their mom a hug, which Sam returned. She walked out, flashing her trademark smile quickly, shutting the door behind her.

"Why was she in such a hurry?" Ann asked, voicing the question the others were wanting to know, especially Snively.

----

As Sam was walking down the tall halls of the building, she answered her phone, hearing Alicia's voice.

"Wait, Travis did what?...So, when's the wedding? Listen, can you tell me over e-mail? I'm getting ready to go to a meeting. Yeah, later." Sam hung up, put her phone on silence, and walked into the meeting room. Standing in front of her was Commander Vincent Byrn, some unnamed officers, and, someone who she thought to be dead, Sydney.

"Agent Brody, meet your new partner, Sydney Thomas," Commander Byrn spoke.

"I work alone," Sam said coldly, quietly.

"Except now. Gentlemen," the Commander continued, "let us leave the ladies some time to get better acquainted properly before giving them their assignment." Commander Byrn and the other officers left the room, shutting the door with a whooshing sound. After five minutes of dead silence, Sydney was the first to try to move things.

"Sam, listen-" Sydney began.

"Why are you here?" Sam inquired suddenly, cutting Sydney off.

"I always wanted to work for the C.I.A," she said, "since I was five."

Sam's expression softened, "five, huh? Long time to want something." The red head smiled, contented with the response she got; she was hoping things wouldn't get out of hand.

"It's strange how we hated each other before, but we're acting like we're meeting for the first time."

"I never hated you though," Sam pointed out.

"Never? After everything I've done to you?" Sydney asked incredulously.

"Girl, no! Why do you think I was so reluctant about calling Armageddon?" the former foes continued to talk for another five minutes, bouncing for one subject to another quickly, wanting to know more about the one they had been at war with for so long.

"Agents Brody and Thomas?" Commander Vincent asked, stepping inside the room. The two stood as the Commander handed them an envelope.

"Here's your mission; I expect a report when you get to your destination," he continued. Sam and Sydney left the room quickly and went down a flight of stairs and down a hall.

"Where do we go?" Sydney asked.

"Lab. They'll give us more information about our assignment," Sam replied.

----

Swatbots' lasers were firing wildly in the direction of the Great Forest. Sonic was nicked across the arm some, thankful that it was lethal. When he looked to his right, he saw Snively carrying Ann, who he thought looked perfectly fine.

"What's wrong with her now?" he asked over the noise, vexed.

"Cramp," Ann replied.

"For the love of chilidogs," Sonic muttered.

"Get her back to Knothole," he said aloud. He watched them go, jumping out of the way of three lasers; he never heard the Swatbots coming.

----

"Hurry up! We're going to be caught!" Ann whined loudly.

"We wouldn't be having this problem if you were being quieter," Snively said. The Swatbots were chasing them further away from the other Freedom Fighters well, not to mention Knothole.

"I'll get them away from you," Snively said, setting his girlfriend down in a bush.

"Stay quiet and keep low," he continued.

"See you in a few," she whispered, giving him a long, sultry kiss. He stumbled away from her, feeling light headed, hearing the Swatbots' sirens wailing. He ran further and further away, vaguely aware that the Great Forest seemed to be getting smaller. Snively stopped short when he realized that he was only mere millimeters away from going off a cliff. He turned around, seeing the hover units in the distance, gaining ground rapidly. He backed a little, feeling the ground crumble underneath his feet. Here's to life, he thought as he turned and jumped. He screamed as he dropped, watching the ground seemingly come up to meet him. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see his demise. Something hit him from his left side, catching him, sending Snively and whatever caught him to the side of the cliff. After spinning around a few times, the figure spoke, "don't you dare move."

Snively opened his eyes and glanced upwards. The figure's face was hidden under a black face mask. He glanced further upwards, seeing the thin wire that was holding them up and wrapped tightly around the figure's arm, cutting off circulation in the arm slowly. He clung to the figure after feeling it move more to the right. He saw a small hole that they were edging towards. The figure brought the two of them into the hole, sliding down. The figure let go, sending Snively rolling on the floor. He sat up, getting a better view of the unknown figure and the cave, which turned out to be some type of a hallway. But, at that moment, whoever had saved him from death was the least of his concern. It felt like he was being stabbed from the inside of his gut and out. He gritted his teeth, "Naugus."

The figure looked in his direction for the first time since being in the hallway, using the worst possible swear word they could think of as he collapsed from the immense pain. "Snively, no!"

To Be Continued...

Q.N.

Who's the mysterious figure? You'll find out next 'fic. How'd you think of the time being forwarded by two years and all of the changes?

'When Tomorrow Comes' is by Pillar.

Sam's song order by the actual artists is as follows:

Attitude- Fireflight

Listen to Your Heart- D.H.T.

Go Figure- Everlife

Mirror- Barlowgirl

Addicted- Kelly Clarkson

Bullseye- Aly and Aj

I'm Here- Aly and Aj

Do You Want Me?- Hilary Duff

Going Under- Evanescence

L.O.V.E.- Ashlee Simpson

My Last Breath- Evanescence

Broken- Seether feat. Amy Lee from Evanescence

Breathe Today- Flyleaf

Shine- Hilary Duff

What Dreams are Made of- Hilary Duff

Blush- Aly and Aj

I have a copy of this Cd and it's pretty good; Sam 2nd one is 5 times better though. 

Later!

M.P.

Moon Princess


End file.
